Not All Vampires Are Monsters
by DereDere Sama
Summary: Vladimir Popescu(Romania), is a modern day vampire. He always hated human blood but one day, his sister visits and causes him to react every time he sees Lukas Bondevik and Arthur Kirkland. Will his identity be revealed once he takes a small nip on Lukas' neck? Will Lukas and Arthur despise Vladimir as everyone else in the world does? RomNor, RomEng, EngNor, in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should really be working on Nordics Cardverse but I have no idea what to write for it... So it's taking a lot of time... So have a little fanfic of Romania from Hetalia. Reviews are always welcome. Romania is not a vampire, I just decided to make a story IF he was a vampire and no one knew. That's really it.**

**Disclaimer time! I know no one reads this but like, whatever. I think its needed in here.**

**Hetalia is not mine. It belongs to Hidekaz. Characters are not mine! Though I wish they were cause I love the magic trio... :3**

* * *

Crimson colored blood was splattered everywhere. It was on the walls, the floors, and the ceiling. I shook with fear of my uncle. He let out a satisfied sigh as he devoured the last drop of blood from the now dead human. He turned to look at me, his crimson colored eyes looking like pools of blood. I shuddered and backed into a corner.

"Do you see now, Vladimir? This is what kind of monster we are," my uncle started coming closer to me. I could then sense the hint of alcohol. Drunkard. Bastard. Devil. I closed my eyes.

"Yes, Uncle… I see… now can I please go home?" I silently prayed for someone to walk in and save me from this monster. My uncle only chuckled and kissed my forehead tenderly as if nothing happened. I shuddered and wiped my tears away. Uncle let me go that day, but I know that next time that I deny my identity of being a vampire, he would kill me for sure… And I was only six years old.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Vlad?" Today, I was at a school club. It has been ten years since Uncle had shown me how he kills and eats. It has been also five years since Uncle died. I have always hated human blood since then. I haven't tasted the sweet sensation in such a long time. For now, I stick to tomato juice. Other vampires might despise this drink, I actually enjoy it. The best part is that my body doesn't reject it like it does to human food.

I look over at my fellow club member, Arthur. His green eyes were hinting a bit of worry. I grin, flashing my brilliant white teeth at him.

"Nothing is wrong, Arthur. If anything was wrong, I would tell you and Lukas," I laughed. Every month, I grind my fangs so that they look like a human's canines. Of course, every month, they grow back and I have to grind them again and again. My other club member, Lukas, appeared behind me.

"If something was wrong, you wouldn't dare to tell us… That is what you said last time…" The Norwegian spoke with a calm and mysterious voice that made me feel a bit uncomfortable. The Brit nodded in agreement. I looked at the ground.

"I'm not feeling very well… I think I'll go home. See you guys tomorrow~!" I fake another smile and grab my book bag before rushing out of the room. They didn't bother to stop me, as I already ran out of the building when they stopped at the door. Today was quite sunny, which didn't bother me. Unlike the olden day vampires, modern day vampires were able to go out in the sunlight. Garlic did not affect us, neither did crosses. Some really cool thing modern vampires have is the ability to heal any wounds inflicted right away.

I live alone in a huge estate in the shadow of the mountain in our town. My parents were quite rich and all their money was given to me. I spent most of my money trying to renovate and make the estate look more normal. The deep purple, Victorian wallpaper really gave me the creeps. So I only have a few million now. Not that I cared. My house was very modern and I decided to let in a lot of light. Maybe a bit too much… I took off my coat, which was the color of roses. Not blood. There was a coat that was the color of blood, but I declined right away.

I collapsed on the snow white couch and sighed. Being a vampire was hard, especially since everyone despises them. Vampires are monsters. I hear that every day. It was all because of a stupid, drunk, vampire. I took out a can of tomato juice and started drinking it. Today, it tasted a bit sweeter than usual… So good… So delicious… It tastes like…

I spit it out instantly and stared at the liquid on the glass table. It's not tomato juice… It's human blood.

"So, do you enjoy the flavor again, Vladimir?"

I turn around and throw the can at a figure in the shadows. Great throw, I thought to myself. A girl with black hair smirked as she licked the blood off her face.

"Delicious~! I don't understand why you gave up drinking this."

"Why are you back?" I stand up and glare at my little sister. She had gone away for a school trip and she never came back home. She only laughed.

"I don't want to be here. I like what you did with the place though… Anyways, I am here to see the reason why you gave up human blood."

I scowled. "The answer is quite simple. I just don't like the thought of drinking from a human. It's disgusting. I never wanted to be born a monster. Go back to Transylvania. You are not welcome here…" I try to send her out the door but she appears right in front of me with magic. "Get out…" I push her away. I hate her. I hate my family. I hate all vampires. But most of all, I hate myself.

"I'll leave now, but I will be back to get you to drink this marvel again~!" She cackled before disappearing. My knees gave way and I fell down. She forgot to clean her mess up… Blood was everywhere on the floor as she was transferring blood into the tomato juice cans. I glanced over at the clock on the wall, ticking away. The magic club ended already.

DING DONG! I jump up and open the door, to find Arthur and Lukas. I put on a grin.

"So, what brings you to the Popescu household?" Arthur gasped at the blood on the table. Lukas remained silent and stoic as usual. I let them inside and started to clean up the blood as quickly as I could. Arthur and Lukas hesitantly sat down on the white couch, now stained with splotches of blood.

"We were worried…" Lukas broke the silence. I smiled a genuine smile.

"Thanks. But my house is a mess. Let's go to a coffee shop~!" I exclaimed. Arthur smiled the slightest bit and Lukas' face lit up at the word of coffee. As we head out, I think to myself silently. For every lonely monster, there is always people that understand him… For now, I'll wait until I can trust them that they won't treat me like a monster once I tell them… But I know, I will tell them, one day…

End of Chapter One

* * *

**As I said in the beginning. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! Second chapter coming out soon! Really soon! Before school starts again! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story received wonderful reviews. I tried to write this chapter the day after but I kept editing it and editing it, but now it's here! Yay! :D**

**Thank you for the people that added this story to their favorites. Thank you for the people that followed the story. And the most thanks to the people who submitted a review! It was so inspiring! Especially since I just started writing fanfiction for the public. **

**What time is it? Disclaimer time!**

**Hidekaz is not mi- **

**dammit... Hetalia is not mine, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

RECAP TIME

_"Thanks. But my house is a mess. Let's go to a coffee shop~!" I exclaimed. Arthur smiled the slightest bit and Lukas' face lit up at the word of coffee. As we head out, I think to myself silently. For every lonely monster, there are always people that understand him… For now, I'll wait until I can trust them that they won't treat me like a monster once I tell them… But I know, I will tell them, one day…_

As soon as I left the house and locked the door, I felt my blood start to rush. There was such a sweet aroma in the air. I closed my eyes and let myself follow that smell. It was getting stronger and stronger and—

"What the hell are you doing, Vladimir?" Lukas asked, coldly. I opened my eyes and saw the pale skin of Lukas' neck. I jumped back and covered my face. _I'm such an idiot! My sister gave me human blood, now I'm going to start having cravings… _I started hitting myself on the head, causing both of my companions to stare at me in a confused manner. I just gave them a smile.

"I forgot something at home… Meet you at Lukas' house?" I ran back home and locked the door. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a can of REAL tomato juice. I sipped it and spit it out. "That is disgusting! Blech! How did I drink this stuff?" I was seriously in deep shit now. I would have to find something that was as pleasing as human blood. But to a vampire, nothing was more pleasing than human blood!

I banged my head against the kitchen counter a few times. Then, I heard Lukas' voice and smelled that sweet scent again. _Dammit…_

"You're going to get a concussion like that, Vlad…"

I couldn't think straight. My fangs were still grinded, thank goodness. Every time I glanced at Lukas, I had an urge to jump on him and sink my fangs into him, if I could... I don't want to do that at all! Lukas stood in front of me, asking if I was okay. No, Lukas. I'm not okay, only if you could understand… Suddenly, I couldn't control myself.

"Just one little bite~" I spoke quietly, nipping the Norwegian on his neck. My body was being such an idiot. I sucked on Lukas' skin, trying to get a little drop of blood without using my dulled fangs. My teeth bit him harshly. I suddenly tasted a tiny little drop of blood. The sweetest blood I have ever tasted.

Lukas pushed me off him. His face was slightly pink from maybe embarrassment (of what?) and his body shook a little bit. Gasping, I hit myself again. I really messed up, oh my god… A small bite mark was on his neck, with much contrast to his pale skin. I was hungry, I wanted more. But I couldn't bite him again, could I?

Silence filled the room until Arthur came in.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

Lukas instantly covered the bite mark on his neck and I shrank into a corner. Lukas would tell Arthur and they would report me. I would have to leave or kill myself. I would die. I was going to die. I don't want to die; I never wanted to taste human blood. I can't help it. I never wanted to be a vampire. I looked up to find Lukas gone and Arthur standing there.

"Stand up, Vladimir. Lukas already left to get us some coffee…"

"I-I can't go… I bit Lukas on the neck!" I curled up into a ball. Arthur laughed a bit.

"So you couldn't help yourself, Vladimir the vampire?" I was a bit shocked. He wasn't surprised at all. He was laughing. Anyone else would have screamed and shouted, throwing rocks at me, calling me monster. Just like the other neighborhood I lived in.

"I already knew… But I think that Lukas still doesn't know. After all, the way you tried to bite him was a bit…" The Brit coughed. "a bit like the one to create a love mark…"

I blushed deeply and started banging my head again.

"I'm such an idiot! I cannot stop these goddamn cravings and stuff! But his blood tastes so sweet…" I licked my lips a bit. Then I banged myself in the head again. Arthur stopped me and dragged me outside into the brightly lit world.

"Just act normal. He won't notice…"

"Yes he will! I know he will! Lukas is one of the sharpest people I know!"

"Maybe you have to act like you're in love…"

"I think of him as a friend…"

"Not in is his mind…"

"But—"

"Do you want to get caught now?"

"No…" I sighed and pouted. This was going to be a disaster. One, I'm not gay. Two, I don't like Lukas in **that** way. But I was glad. Arthur didn't think I was a monster… "Arthur, am I a monster?"

"No, you are quite a gentleman at times. You have a kind heart and you never wanted to be a vampire…" I hugged him.

"Finally, there's someone who knows and didn't throw a rock at me…"

"If you keep hugging me this tightly, I'll throw a rock at you…" He grumbled a bit, blushing.

"oh look, the Brit is blushing~" I teased and he blushed even more before prying me off and running off. "Oh come on, Arthur! It was only a joke!" I ran after him. Then, I saw my Norwegian friend with a coffee mug at his doorstep. Arthur ran in and I followed him.

"Vladimir… Can I speak with you for a moment?"

I nod and walk back outside. Lukas closes the door so that Arthur doesn't hear.

"Why did you give me this?" Lukas pulled down his collar a bit and I saw the bite mark. I licked my lips a little bit. Then I felt Lukas' cold glare. His deep, mysterious eyes looking into my crimson ones.

"Because I love you!" I wanted to die there. I felt like a complete idiot. I looked up to find Arthur staring out the window, giving me a thumbs-up. Lukas blushed deeply and looked a bit confused. Alfred walked by and saw Arthur in the window and Lukas and me down on the doorstep.

"Uh, hate to ruin this mood you're having but you have a stalker…" He pointed at Arthur. Lukas glared at both of them.

"There is no mood and," He glared at Arthur, "why are you watching us?" Alfred started laughing and walking away. Arthur disappeared and I sighed. I know this is a kind of stupid thing to say but I'm starting to get another craving… I want to taste that sweet blood again. Lukas sighed and walked back in.

"I-I don't know how to feel about you yet… But you will get an answer soon…" Did Lukas stutter a bit in the beginning? New record! But he thought this was a love confession? Well, it is a little bit like a love confession I guess… Whatever. My identity is safe… I glare at Arthur whistling a bit, innocently. For now…

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 3 will be out before school starts for me! I hope I can update this quickly! Bye bye~! And please give a review. I know this chapter wasn't as good as I could make it... I'll update it later for changes!**


End file.
